hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SuperstormAlexis
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:SuperstormAlexis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! PuffleXTREME (talk) 02:49, June 12, 2015 (UTC) welcome to Hypothetical Hurricane (or HH for short). Im open for season requests. Leave a message on my talk page if you need anything!EF5tornado (talk) 05:21, June 12, 2015 (UTC)Ef5tornado Hi! I'm Puffle. Thank you for your edit to the User:SuperstormAlexis page! I really hope you enjoy the wiki and stay for a while! Cheers, --[[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']] [[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|Let's party HARD!]] 14:10, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Polite warning Please do not preform a personal attack like you did on the Hurricane Idol page. If you continue to be rude to me, I will have to block you. All the best, --[[User:PuffleXTREME|'Puffle']] [[User_talk:PuffleXTREME|Let's party HARD!]] 01:36, June 14, 2015 (UTC) re: PolitE warning im sorry because i did personal attacks on you i will not do it again also ia hev an explenation on why i did it you didnt clarify the reason you repeated the poll and your joke was written in bold and italic letters and it was a sign to me you were being serious again im so sorry. please forgive me and please forgive my bad grammer SuperstormAlexis (talk) 05:31, June 14, 2015 (UTC) re: re: polite warning Your grammar is not bad at all. :) Sorry about Puffle I'm sorry Puffle is being rude to you. You did NOT attack him. Apparently he does not have any sense of what an insult or attack is. I hope you stay here, because I would really appreciate if you did. I will report Puffle's rude actions. Regards, My name is Not David Brown! 00:40, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :NDB, I'm sorry to barge in on your post, but Alexis actually did attack him in retaliation. Calling someone "a child for the win" is just as heated as writing a charged blog post towards that same person. Don't get too sympathetic; she stated that really clear to him in that comment. However, I have addressed Alexis about this, and both yourself and her can talk to me if you have any additional questions. AndrewTalk To Me 02:00, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :I understand. Puffle has been a user on this wiki who has abused rights in the past, which makes me worry about his future actions. I was sympathetic because I don't think that Alexis deserves to be warned on one of the first days she comes to the wiki. Calling a supposedly adult user a child is inappropriate, and accusing them of cheating in a rude way is unacceptable too. I don't understand why Puffle made the original comment about fixing the poll, because the two edits were one minute apart. I think that Alexis thought that the edits were wide apart when voting was in progress. I hope you understand Alexis that your actions were inappropriate, but I don't think you deserve a ban at all We're going to leave you with a warning, because you may not attack any users, admins, bureaucrats, or anything else. I hope you have fun on the wiki! None of us, or at least I am not, mad at you. --My name is Not David Brown! 14:32, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Puffle's personal attack Dear Alexis, Hi, I am Andrew444, and I am an administrator here. You can just call me Andy. I recently read Puffle's blog post regarding your "personal attack" against him on the Hurricane Idol. I apologize for his reaction and the fact that you had to deal with it. That is not how anyone should respond to a message like yours, and NDB will report that blog. However, I need to address a wrongdoing on your part as well. You also exhibited immature behavior by claiming Puffle was acting like a child for the win. Language like that could get you blocked, but I will be nice and only give you a warning for that. I hope you can learn a lesson from this experience. Enjoy Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. Sincerely, AndrewTalk To Me 01:47, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: re: Puffle's personal attack Hi Andrew, I have been gone for a while and studied grammar a bit more. Also I didn't think it would sprout to become as big as this! Also, I have realized my mistake for the situation. I have asked Puffe for forgiveness (or if that's what you call him) SuperstormAlexis (talk) 08:36, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Pack it in!!! You have been warned by a bureaucrat about your behavior - if you persist, you will be blocked Alexis, I shall tell you the same thing that I told Puffle - I will not stand for insults. I know you were replying in defense for what he/she has done on the hurricane idol page, but was there any need to be rude??? As for the comment you have put up on the personal attack blog highlighted by Puffle, it isn't necessary for you to leave the wiki - if he/she persists, then they will be demoted and blocked for their trouble caused - please stop the aggravated comments, and instead report any offense back to be instead of jumping down their throat wsc (talk) 09:06, June 16, 2015 (UTC)wsc Drama Were sorry that this drama happened. If you want to tell anything. Feel more than free to tell an admin. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 04:16, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Join! Join my wiki!: continentsandhypotheticalhurricanes.com/wiki/ From, TheHurricaneMaster aka HurricaneSandy16 21:17, June 17, 2015 (UTC)